


Possession

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunkness, M/M, One Shot, Slight uncomfortableness, They had sex after, Uther being a dick, during season 1 or 2, not exactly a relationship fic, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uther gets drunk, things get uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Uther was already very drunk when he grabbed Merlin’s wrist as the servant leant over to refill his wine. Ignoring his son’s protests, the King dragged the boy into the middle of the room.

“Now, just take a look at what my son has been hiding away in his chambers.” he proclaimed, drunkenly. “Look how alluring he is, how tempting he looks… hold on.” He murmured and grabbed the collar of Merlin’s shirt and pulled, tearing the red material apart and revealing Merlin’s pale chest to the court.

 

Merlin had always been thin, everyone knew that, but what Arthur hadn’t expected was that his chest formed a perfect six-pack, something he considered a symbol of strength and masculinity. He had to stop and take a breath before his brain caught up with his body and told himself that while Merlin was obviously the most attractive man in the room (besides him, of course) now was not the time to ogle at his chest because it was quite obvious that the boy needed rescuing.

 

Uther ran a hand down Merlin’s spine, causing him to shiver and Uther leered at his obvious discomfort.

“Father!” Arthur protested, rising from his seat. Uther held out an unsteady hand to silence him.

“I don’t see your name on him.” Arthur ground his teeth in frustration and rose from his seat as well. Luckily he hadn’t been in a drinking mood and was far steadier on his feet than his father. He prayed the king wouldn’t remember this the next morning. He also thought that maybe if he got Merlin drunk enough, he’d forget that this happened as well.

 

When Arthur reached the pair in the centre of the room, he produced the small bottle of ink Uther kept near him at all times ‘just in case’. After giving his father a hard look, he wrote his name on Merlin’s near-hairless chest with his finger, trying to ignore how much he wanted to kiss the boy in front of him. When he finished, he his father a pointed look, handed the bottle back to the servant attending his father and pushed Merlin none too gently out of the Great Hall.

 

Neither spoke until they were back in Arthur’s chambers. The candles had already been lit and someone, probably Merlin, had left a jug of water next to a bowl on the table for when Arthur returned. Arthur walked Merlin further into the room, carefully not touching his still bare torso, and stopped him at the table. As Arthur poured some water into the bowl, Merlin seemed to blink out of whatever trace he’d retreated to when Arthur had begun writing his name on him. Merlin’s cheeks and ears darkened to crimson as the fear melted away to be replaced by shame and he reached for the damp cloth Arthur was holding.

 

“Let me.” Arthur said, in a voice he usually reserved for scared or jumpy horses. Merlins cheeks, if possible, darkened further and the blush began to creep down his neck and onto his chest as Arthur sponged of the drying ink. “I’m sorry.” Arthur said. “He shouldn’t have done that.”

Merlin shook his head slightly.

“It’s OK. I’m OK.” He mumbled, refusing to look at the Prince.

“It’s not OK.” Arthur said in a firm voice, holding out the night shirt Merlin had left out for him to change into “And you’re not OK either, look at you, you’re shaking like a leaf.” Merlin gratefully pulled the shirt over his head. “You need a drink.” Arthur said, turning to head back towards the door.

“No.” Merlin said, grabbing Arthur’s sleeve. “I’m fine.”

“Not you’re not.” Arthur said, rubbing the tops of Merlin’s arms. “You’re in shock. You need a drink and some sleep.” He swallowed. “And I won’t have you wondering around, not while my father’s out there.”

“You can’t keep me here forever.” Merlin whispered, looking down.

“I know, but… you’ll stay here tonight?” Merlin nodded and stepped further into Arthur’s arms, burying his face his Arthur neck,

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they had sex. 
> 
> I found this, I wrote it a while ago after I found the word document with only the line 'Uther was already drunk' and I was like 'Wow, that sounds bad. I wonder where I had been going with it.'
> 
> I don't usually write stuff like this, it just sort of happened.


End file.
